COSAS DE LA VIDA
by INVIERNO
Summary: Las cosas que nos depara el destino. Kai x Rei


La eterna letanía, ya hasta se la saben de memoria verdad? Pero que se le va hacer, es necesario, sino después me demandan.

Hay va:"beyblade no es mio, no gano nada publicando", bueno de hecho yo si gano y mucho, gane el hermoso derecho a tener una preciosa familia: mi imouto NunkTRindas, y mi otra imouto-san, conocida por estos territorios como black wolf-kot

Así que aunque no me paguen en efectivo no me importa.

**SUMMARY: **La verdad para que me hago tonta, yo no se hacer summary, así que tendrán que leerlo para saber de que se trata, sino nada mas los emociono. Por que resulta que no venia nada de lo que escribí en el summary

**GENERO:** Del único que he escrito en mi vida entera jajaja…..**YAOI**

**PAREJAS:** mis hermosos y divinos….**KAI X REI** (si ya jamás lo volveré a escribir con 'y')

Y ahora si al fic. Espero y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute la madrugada en que lo hice ¬¬Uu….omitan lo ultimo, se escuchó muy raro.

†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†

**Cosas de la vida**

†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬

Toda nuestra vida pensamos que estaríamos juntos. Después de lo que represento el hecho de que yo me declara y de que tú aceptaras que tienes sentimientos.

Fue un ajetreo el que tuvimos. Por un tiempo dejaste de hablarme y por el mismo tiempo yo me sentí morir...pero al fin y al cabo todo nos salio bien

Te convertiste en mi pareja, en mi motivo para vivir, mi motivo para ser feliz, y yo en la tuyo.

Pensamos que el mundo era todo color de rosa y que nosotros éramos inmunes a las adversidades...pero adivina que?...no teníamos ni idea de lo que decíamos

Ahora después de meses de estar juntos en nuestro propio y privado mundo, nos damos cuenta que el mundo no es siempre hermoso

Tu abuelo me advirtió muchas veces que me alejara de ti y tan solo cuando éramos compañeros...ahora planea arrancarte de mi lado para siempre

†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†

Te ves tan lindo vestido de blanco, con tu bello traje delineado solo por el color de tu cabello en dos tonalidades...Quisiera no hablarte y que el tiempo se congelara...pero es inevitable. Tú percibes mi presencia de inmediato y volteas a verme. Tu esmoquin sin duda te ase lucir encantador...deliberadamente seductor

Esta fiesta de unión debería ser nuestra, esta boda y quien tendría que estar junto al altar esperándote soy yo, no esa niña tonta, que no sabe que en verdad tu corazón me pertenece...es tan triste

Tus brazos me aferran como si quisieras que nos convirtiéramos en uno para jamás separarnos, pero es imposible, muchas veces no hemos fundido en un solo ser, en el que nadie encontraría ni un principio ni un fin...Pero a pesar de todo aquí estamos, siendo separados...

A horas de que tu ceremonia condenatoria comience y de que me aparten por siempre de ti...comienzas a besarme asiéndome sentir mas lo que voy a perder. Se que al igual que yo, tu no quieres casarte, pero no te queda remedio, siempre has seguido las indicaciones de tu abuelo y esta no será la excepción.

Tus manos me recorren como si no hubiese un mañana y en efecto así es.

Pronto tu esmoquin te abandona y mi ropa china se va lejos, eres rápido corazón.

Lentamente me tomas por la cintura y me dejas en un sillón, que a sido dispuesto al parecer solo para nosotros...aunque guarde todos los accesorios de la futura novia.

Es tan doloroso como la primera vez, solo que esta se que jamás volveré a tenerte, se que jamás tendré ese duro miembro para roerme las entrañas como lo ase el tuyo

Jamás sentiré de nuevo la sensación de ser querido y protegido, como lo ases tú conmigo.

"Te amo".

Es la simple y sencilla palabra que se escapa de mis labios cuando llegamos al final.

Te siento como nadas en mi interior, siento tu semilla derramarse dentro de mi, la temperatura de mi cuerpo no es nada, comparada con la del potente fénix que yace aun dentro de mi, quemándome con ese liquido tan caliente como lava

Pero todo queda olvidado cuando siento un liquido rodar por mi hombro. Son tus lagrimas que por primera vez me permites ver.

No llores, no tienes porque hacerlo, se fuerte mi fénix.

Te tomo por el rostro y me llevo tan bellas lágrimas con un beso. Tu miembro sale y nos recostamos solo abrazándonos y dándonos fugases besos, tocando por última vez la piel del contrario...

...despidiéndonos...

Te extrañare, amor mío.

Pero me llevo un precioso recuerdo de ti, y no solamente el tiempo que compartimos y las bellas experiencias que pasamos, me llevo algo material para recordarte el resto de mi vida. Porque aunque no lo creas serás el primero y el ultimo.

No permitiré que nadie más borre tu imagen, y deshaga tus caricias impartidas en mi piel.

†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†

Un toquido nos distrae y temeroso del final me vez con esos lindos hermosos ojos rojos. No hay más opción, el final llego.

Me levanto del sofá, me acomodo mi larga melena negra con un cinto y vistiéndome te insto a hacer lo mismo...los toquidos continúan.

Un beso es depositado en mi boca antes de que salga...tus brazos me aferran mas a ti...pero esto es lo ultimo, tengo que dejar que seas feliz.

Me deshago del amarre y dándote un ultimo y fugaz beso camino en dirección contraria donde tu estas...tu mano se aferra a la mía, pero no quiero voltear, si lo hiciera me tendría que quedar hasta siempre contigo y para nuestra fortuna eso no te conviene...ahora solo nuestros dedos se rozan en una parodia de lo que es nuestra relación,...solo las puntas de los dedos...y por fin nuestras manos quedan solas tenidas en el aire.

Fue un placer haber compartido algo como esto contigo...Kai...

†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†

Abro la puerta y me topo con la chica que me remplazara el resto de tu vida. Pero no puedo odiarla, aunque ella a mi si, por que sabe que aunque se quede con tu cuerpo, yo aun tengo tu corazón y lo llevare bien guardado hasta el día final de mi vida.

Solo salgo sin decir nada, dejando a la novia mirando parada en la puerta con su vestido blanco...me alejo cuan mas rápido puedo, corro por los pasillos hasta que salgo de ese funesto lugar, dejando mi corazón en el.

Las campanas de la iglesia resuenan una y otra vez anunciando la futura ceremonia del descendiente de la gran familia hiwatary con una chica, que afortunada por el destino, ahora no solo será poseedora de los millones de su propia familia, sino beneficiaria también de la familia Hiwatary.

Mis manos y pies tiemblan, mis piernas parecen como si fuesen de gelatina, y mi corazón en miles de pedazos, provoca que mis ojos dejen escapar lagrimas a caudales...llamo un taxi y escapo del lugar, dejando todo atrás, dirigiéndome al aeropuerto donde un avión me espera con dirección de mi pueblo natal de donde jamás volveré a salir.

†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†冬†

Snif…snif… YY…quiero llorar, a nuestro adorado neko, le rompieron su corazoncito…(mencione que era Rei?)

Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien, échensela al video de kai x rei que tiene la canción de my mortal. Me puse a verlo mientras estaba asiendo mi tarea y o sorpresa, salio esto…pero eso si, no me pregunten de mi tarea, no se que entregare, lo malo que es trabajo final ¬¬…nah, ya saldrá algo nn …eso espero.

Bien espero que le haya gustado o que por lo menos les haya pegado en la fibras sensibloides (genial, acabo de inventar una palabra n.nUu) que tienen

Ya no estaremos leyendo mas tarde, por lo mientras si gustan dejarme comentarios se los agradeceré muchísimo

Nos vemos niñs presiosas

Besos para todos ( Y a la usanza rusa!!)

Y por cierto un último aviso. A quien degusten las crónicas vampiricas de anne rice, pueden entrar a este foro que mi imouto creo, estamos comenzando y necesitamos gente, así que no duden en darse una vuelta y por que no inscribirse

**cvy./**

冬**h**冬**t**冬**t**冬**p**冬冬冬冬**c**冬**v**冬**y**冬冬**m**冬**f**冬**o**冬**r**冬**o**冬**s**冬.冬**c**冬**o**冬**m**冬冬

Por cierto les tengo un regalo…jaja, si lo deje pa el final a ver quien aguantaba mi sarta de estupideces que escribo.

El regalo consiste en:

……(o dios el suspenso me mata!!. Pero no pienso hacer su sueño realidad ¬¬)

Ok. Ya dejo de hacer tonteras y les digo.

**Es un dibujo de rei**

**O**

**Un doujin que hice de estos dos. **

Se que dibujo feo pero si quieren verlo, solo pídanlo y se los mando hasta donde estén (claro que será al correo electrónico, por que el normal me sale caro :p)

Y si mi imouto da la autorización solo entonces publicare su regalo (otro doujin) que le hice

Ahora si bye bye, sino voy a escribir mas comentarios que fic


End file.
